


You're All I Think Of

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll always have me, Ethan, no matter what. Remember that, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Think Of

The first time they kiss, it’s an accident. They’re on the floor, door closed and Kali’s pacing across the house, Ennis’ smooth soothing following the clicks. Ethan’s awful music is playing from the cracked iPod dock and Aiden’s going to have pop the glock stuck in his head for days, but it’s worth it to have Ethan underneath him, hands pinned above his head and he’s laughing, eyes bright. They’re on the move constantly, Deucalion wanting to get to Beacon Hills before summer hits, but they’re stuck for some reason and everyone’s stressed, worried. It’s nice to let loose and play with his brother like he used to before they moved constantly and Ethan bucks, flipping them easily when Aiden loses his balance, fingernails scrabbling on the wood as he shifts in Aiden’s lap, grinning down at his brother. Aiden rolls his eyes and sits up, laughing quietly at Ethan’s scramble so he doesn’t fall over and Ethan settles, hands on Aiden’s shoulders and knees pressing into the floor, his thighs warm on Aiden’s.

It’s intimate, Ethan blinking at him through dark lashes and smile soft and Aiden swallows, fear spiking in his stomach because he wants and Ethan nudges forward, nose dragging down Aiden’s before he sits back, mouth open slightly and he’s breathing hard, heartbeat spiking. Aiden can smell the want, desire and pushes forward, hands anchoring on Ethan’s hips and he presses their mouths together, just breathing together for a moment before Ethan kisses back, his tongue darting out to drag across Aiden’s lower lip and then he’s pulling back, blush high on his cheeks and eyes closed, breathing hard.

“We’re not supposed to do this.” he says, but his hands tighten on Aiden’s shoulders and he swallows, resting his forehead against Aiden’s and they breathe together again; Aiden rubs at Ethan’s hips, consoling him while he thinks of what to say, how to respond to such a weighty question.

“We don’t have normal rules anymore, do we?”

Ethan laughs, short and sharp and blinks his eyes open to look at Aiden, smiling when Aiden grins.

“Guess not.”

***

Beacon Hills isn’t much different from the last city they lived in and the schoolwork is the same too and Aiden is bored, pencil tapping against his notebook along to Ethan’s singing as they do homework. He drops onto the bed next to Ethan and the other boy rolls over, grinning and licking his lips when he catches Aiden’s eye.

“I’m telling you to loosen up my buttons baby…” he trails off, eyes glinting and Aiden groans, pushing at his shoulder until Ethan laughs; he falls back on the bed, resting his head on Ethan’s stomach and Ethan laces their fingers together.

“You have the worst music taste and that was a horrible come on.”

Ethan gasps and Aiden flicks his eyes up from their hands to see Ethan’s twisted look of horror before Ethan rolls him over, kneeing across the bed to straddle his waist, pushing Aiden’s face into the mattress and laughing when he goes limp instead of fighting back. He threads his fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head, humming thoughtfully and Aiden uses his distraction to roll over, digging his heels into the mattress and spreading his thighs so Ethan can lean back against them when he settles down.

“Trying to distract me?” he asks, smiling and putting his hands on Aiden’s chest, resting his weight there and Aiden shakes his head.

“Trying to make you comfortable.”

“You’re so nice and thoughtful.”

Ethan darts forward, giving Aiden a quick kiss and Aiden laughs, pulling Ethan down and rolling them so Ethan was on his back; he wraps his legs around Aiden’s waist, knees digging into his sides and arms sprawled across the bed, waiting and Aiden takes the bait, biting at Ethan’s lower lip before kissing him and Ethan moans quietly, hands coming up to rest on Aiden’s shoulders. Aiden nips at his lower lip and Ethan opens his mouth obediently, moaning softly and pushing his hips up in minute thrusts as they make-out, fingers digging into Aiden’s shirt. Aiden pulls back after a while and Ethan whines, following him but falling back on the bed when Aiden sits up, flushed and lips pink and slick.

“Why’d you stop? We were having fun.” He says, catching Aiden’s eye and Aiden shrugs, climbing off of Ethan and lying next to him, pulling until Ethan relents and cuddles up to him, head on his shoulder; Aiden wraps an arm around his back and presses his fingers into Ethan’s side, feeling his ribs through skin and cloth.

“Are you going to be okay at the track meet without me? I don’t trust Lahey.” Ethan laughs, stretching to press a kiss behind Aiden’s ear and he shivers, tilting his head so Ethan can nibble down his neck, pausing to suck a fast fading mark into the base of it.

“You’re treating me like a kid. I’ll be fine. I’ll just stick with Danny.” Ethan snakes a hand up to turn Aiden’s head, brushing their noses together before giving him a quick kiss. “Let’s play some before we have to go to the fight. I want to get loud.”

***

Ethan sings to him quietly from their perch on the second floor of the building, quiet chuckles when Aiden rolls his eyes at lyrics like _and if I was Da Vinci, you’d be Mona Lisa, paint a smile perfectly on you_. Kali’s pacing again, clicks echoing through the building and they’re never going to surprise McCall and the rest if everyone keeps making noise, but Deucalion isn’t saying anything so they continue on. The fight is quick and easy; they’re all used to being together, bonded and McCall’s pack is scrambling, no one working together at all and it isn’t hard to get the little Hale and Boyd pinned, trapped. He and Ethan are still together and Ethan’s mentally singing while they watch, _bad girl bad girl what you gonna do put it on me sticky sticky like glue_ echoing around their head and Aiden resists the urge to bring a hand up to their face, instead responding with _do you ever stop?_ He can imagine the grin that Ethan would give him with a shake of his head.

He has to leave the next morning for the track meet, Aiden watching through hooded eyes as he packs his bag and he presses a kiss to Aiden’s cheek, smelling of mint and cologne and grins when Aiden groans, burrowing into the bed.

“Keep me updated on Ennis?” He asks, petting at the top of Aiden’s head and Aiden nods, mumbling out an _of course_ before Ethan leaves, the door shutting with a snick behind him.

It isn’t long before Kali gets him to help take Ennis to the vet’s and Aiden texts Ethan once Ennis is in the back, slouched in the plastic chair, keeping him updated like he promised. Ethan’s reply is short, just a _thanks_ , but Aiden can’t blame him. He’s with his boyfriend after all. Or soon to be boyfriend. Whatever he and Danny are.

It’s hours after they get home, after Ennis has died even though the vet said he’d be okay and that’s suspicious, but Aiden pushes that back, fingers still shaking as he plays with his phone, debating between texting Ethan or Lydia. He decides on neither, lying on his bed, eyes on the ceiling and his phone buzzes in his hand.

_they can say anything they want ‘cause they don’t know about us._

***

When Ethan gets back from the track meet they didn’t even make it to, he smells like Armani and human and fear and he flings his bag into the corner, climbing on the bed where Aiden’s lying and pressing himself close, nose in Aiden’s neck and Aiden sets down his book, wrapping his arm around Ethan. His heartbeat is quick and uneven, breathing following it soon after and Aiden pretends he doesn’t hear Ethan sniffling even though they both know he can. Ethan pulls back and wipes his eyes on his sleeve and wrinkles his nose and Aiden doesn’t say anything, focuses on the hand in his lap and raises an eyebrow when Ethan pokes his cheek.

“Wanna grab dinner? I’m starved.”

Aiden doesn’t say anything, just rolls to his feet and grabs his keys and helmet from the desk; Ethan follows him out of the building, helmet held in loose fingers and he slides onto Aiden’s bike behind him, arms around Aiden’s stomach and chin digging into his shoulder. Aiden takes them to the outskirts of the city where there’s less of a chance of being seen, Ethan murmuring into his ear about getting Chinese, and they stop in a small place with about five tables, Ethan choosing one while Aiden orders way too much food for the two of them, but Ethan likes variety and Aiden likes pleasing Ethan. They’re halfway through dinner when Ethan kicks Aiden’s calf and grins through his sweet and sour chicken at Aiden’s annoyed glare.

“Gonna fuck me tonight? I want you to.” Aiden shrugs, taking a bite of something on his plate to hide his swallow even though he knows Ethan can hear his heart pick up.

“Maybe if you’re good.”

***

Ethan’s blinking up at him and his eyes are blown, legs around Aiden’s waist as he moans and arches. Aiden’s hands are tight on his thighs, fingers pressing bruises into golden skin and he bites at one, teeth nipping and making Ethan writhe against the sheets, hands tugging on the fabric and Aiden grins, grinding instead of thrusting and Ethan pushes back against him uselessly.

“What are you waiting for?” He asks, legs straining against Aiden’s hold.

“Tell me.”

Ethan lets out a whine, hands waving at Aiden and he lets them fall to the bed again, twisting in the sheets in an attempt to get Aiden to move, but Aiden’s fingers dig into his thighs and he groans, head turning to the side and pressing his face into the pillow.

“No. I didn’t let him fuck me. Now get on with it tease.”

Aiden grins and kisses at the bruise blooming on Ethan’s thigh.

“Good boy.”

***

Aiden knew this was going to happen as soon as Deucalion told them to go after Lydia and Danny, find out which one would be useful in the long run, knew Ethan was too good to not fall for Danny in the long run. Knew he would be the one picking up the pieces when Ethan worried himself into nightmares and woke up whimpering, crawling to Aiden’s bed and whispering to him in the cover of night of how he thought Danny was brilliant and so nice and how he didn’t think he could hurt him because Danny was too good to hurt.

Aiden wraps an arm around Ethan, pillowing his head on the other one and watching Ethan in the dark, his wide eyes as he looks at Aiden.

“You’ll always have me, Ethan, no matter what. Remember that, yeah?”

“Course I do.” He mumbles and they both know what it means; that if they leave Danny behind or something worse than that, they’re them, together forever and Aiden drags Ethan so they’re flush and Ethan laughs softly, pressing his nose into the dip of Aiden’s collarbone.

“Good, don’t ever forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Yellowcard's "Hang You Up"
> 
> Songs used in fic (in order): Pop the Glock - Uffie, Buttons - The Pussycat Dolls, Boomerang - The Summer Set, Bad Girl - Tyler Carter, and They Don't Know About Us - One Direction


End file.
